Olivias Secret
by BabyKaay
Summary: I Dont own anything , except Haley
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer - I dont own anything except Haley.

Olivia smiled and looked around at the apartment she has lived in for the last 8 years. She smiled a sad smile and locked the door for the last time.

Flashback

_"Liv , can I speak to you in my office for a moment?" She got up and looked around, Munch Fin and Elliot were looking at her questioning._

_"Whats up Cap?" she asked onced she was in his office._

_"Liv, there is no easy was to say this, but your sister and her husband were in a car accident and died. Haley, their daughter was at school during this time. Your sister made you Haley's legal gaurdian." _

_"Take a few days off and go meet your niece" he told her and she nodded her head. He handed her some files and she took them, looking over them as he spoke to her again "Dearborn Heights Police have Haley as this moment and are trying to locate the dad's family until you get out there. Little did Olivia know that she was pregnant with Elliots baby_

_"Cap I dont think I'll be back". He looked at her and she continued "Im pregnant and the baby is Elliots. He nodded and spoke "Well Olivia I wish to hear from you soon" as she turned and left the office. _

**I know this was a short chapter, but im only starting (: Review & Let me know **


	2. 6 years later

Disclaimer - I dont own anything , except Haley and Tabitha

Present Time - 6 years Later

Olivia stood in the kitchen watching her niece and daughter outside. Its been 6 years since her sisters death. 10 year old Haley was like her mother in every way. She has long dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Olivia then shifted her focus to her daughter, 6 year old Tabitha . She looked so much like Elliot that it scared her. Tabitha had long brown hair, which she inherited from her mother and those big blue eyes came from Elliot.

The phone rang, making Liv jump. She went to answer the phone and was suprised who was on the other end. "Liv, its Alex. I know its short notice, but I got your number from Cragen and I want you and the girls at my wedding next week". Olivia sighed as she spoke "We'll be there Alex, but I dont want to run into you know who, he doesnt even know he has a 's going to think I ran because I got pregant, which I did, but not the whole reason why." "Liv, calm down. He wont think a thing of it, I promise" "If you promise Alex, but me and the girls will be on our way tomorrow" Alex started to squeal and hung up.

She called the girls in and told them what they were doing. Tabitha spoke up "Mommy, will I be able to see daddy?" Olivia was stunned at Tabitha's question. She spoke to the little girl "I dont know baby." Of course, Olivia has shown the girls pictures of Elliot so they knew very well who he was. Tabitha dragged her out of her daydream with another qurstion "Mommy, does he know about me?" This caused Olivia to snap back to reality and look at the girls. She sighed and softly whispered to no one in particular "No."

Tabitha heard her and was suddenly very anxious to know why her daddy doesnt know about her. "Mommy, how come he doesnt know about me?" "Its a long story baby, when you get older, I'll explain it to you so you understand it better. Tabitha . not satisfied with her mothers answer, became very tempermental at the moment, showing her temper that she got from both Elliot and Olivia. "But mommy" the little girl started screaming.

She gave Tabitha a stern look and the little girl got quiet. "Now, as I was saying before, we are going to Aunt Alex's wedding next week."

The next day -

Liv got the girls up early so they could make the 12 hour drive in one day. As she was driving, she caught a glimpse of the girls sad expression in the mirror. She turned the radio down, and asked whats wrong. Tabitha was the first to speak "Mommy, I wanna see daddy when we go out to New York" before bursting into tears. Olivia sighed then turned to Haley. Haley just shook her head, letting her aunt know that she didnt want to talk. Olivia turned her eyes back to the road, before driving off again.

Meanwhile at the 1-6 Precinct

Casey and Munch were excitedly talking as Elliot came in. They noticed him come in and got quiet. "Hey, El did you hear the news" asked Munch, just as Casey went rushing out the door. He turned to Munch and was just about to ask what, when Fin came rushing in screaming at the top of his lungs, causing a few other officers to look at him. He stopped directly in front of his desk and started talking again "Olivia just called me and said that she is about an hour away." With that, he sat down, leaving Elliot stunned.

Flashback( Elliot's POV)

_It was 6 years ago. She was gone before he even made it to work. He was starting to get a little worried. He stood up to go to Cragen's office, when Fin stopped him. "She's gone man, her sister died and left her 4 year old daughter in Olivia's care. She was gone before any of us got here. Elliot just stood up and pushed past Fin, hoping that he wasnt too late and she would still be at her apartment. Little did he know, Olivia was already gone, on her way to Dearborn Heights Michigan, as he made his way to her apartment._

**Review. **

**A/N - Sorry its been a few days since i last updated, but i wasnt feeling good, school was starting and my computer was giving me a crapload of problems. Anyways Chap. 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Arrive in New York

Disclaimer - I will never own these characters, except Haley and Tabitha.

Olivia got out of the SUV with the girls slowly walking behind her. She stopped and turned around, causing the girls to crash into her. She got a "Mommy" and "Aunt Olivia" before bursting into fits of laughter.

The girls just looked at her like she was crazy. "Look you guys, Aunt Casey is across the street." The two littler girls looked and sure enough, Casey was jumping up and down like a little kid, screaming out Olivias name. She looked over at Casey, glad that no one inside the 1-6 could hear her yelling. No one knew she was coming except Casey and Fin, who both have came and visited her out in Michigan. She only hoped that Fin wouldnt tell the other guys that she was coming in because she still wasnt ready to face Elliot and have to explain to him why she left.

Haley and Tabitha spotted Fin and rushed over to him. "Uncle Fin" they both yelled, which caused both Casey and Olivia to stop talking and look over. Fin noticed the worried look on Liv's face, and he knew that something was instantly wrong. He knelt to the girls who were looking up at him and spoke "Lets go inside and give mommy a chance to talk to Aunt Casey in private" As he was ushering the girls inside, Olivia was pretty sure that she heard Tabitha ask Fin if he knew who her daddy was and that caused Fin to stop in his tracks, walk over to Olivia, and before he could get a chance to speak, she was shaking her head no, letting him know that she will talk to Tabitha about it.

Elliot looked up from doing his paperwork just in time to see Fin walk in with two girls, who looked to be about 9 and 5. "Who are these two cuties" he asked Fin. The older girl was the first to speak up "Im Haley and I'm 10" She nudged Tabitha who spoke up after being nudged by her older cousin. "Im Tabitha, and im 6 years old" Elliot smiled at the girls and said "Well, im Elliot, its nice to meet you two. He stood up to let Fin know he wanted to speak to him. Fin knelt down and gave the girls 2 dollars and pointed them in the direction of the vending machines. Both girls scampered off. Fin sighed and looked at Elliot, prepared for what was about to come. "Who is their mother?" Fin sighed and spoke "I cant tell you that Elliot, only the mother can and im pretty sure that she would rather tell you herself. But theyre not sisters. Haley and Tabitha are cousins." Haley's mother and father died 6 years ago and was given custody to her aunt." Elliots mind instantly flashed back to Olivia leaving 6 years ago when Fin said that.

Before Elliot could ask Fin another question, the girls came up to them. Tabitha, he guessed spoke up to ease any kind of weird feeling "Uncle Fin, is he my daddy?" she asked, pointing directly at Elliot. Elliot stared at the little girl, watching as she pulled out a photo, showing Fin. "mommy gave me this picture when i was 4 and said the man in the photo with her was my daddy. Is that true?" Fin only smiled and prayed that someone would come in and distract the situation. Unfortunately, no one did and before he could do anything, Elliot asked if he can see the photo. Tabitha gave it to him and pointed to Olivia saying "Thats mommy". Elliot could only stare at the photo of him and Olivia, taken right before she suddenly dissapeared into thin air.

Elliot was starting to put together what was going on when Casey walked in announcing that it was time for the girls to leave. All 3 girls walked out leaving Elliot there holding the photo still staring at it, Fin and Munch sat at their desks watching this. Casey walked up to Liv and said "You should hurry and go to my place. Stabler has the photo Tabitha gave him and I think hes starting to put 2 and 2 together."

Olivia got into her SUV and drove off, just as Elliot came rushing outside.


	4. Facing Elliot

Disclaimer - Dont own anything except Haley and Tabitha

Elliot finally acknowledged Casey standing there and stormed over to her, screaming in her face "Was that Olivia"? Casey only looked down, trying to avoid the rage that Stabler was brewing. She finally looked up and whispered "Elliot, your drawing a crowd", looking around. Elliot stopped shouting long enough to notice that Casey was right. That made him even madder and he started screaming at the people watching him have his temper out on the poor ADA who had no idea what to do. He walked over to where the group of about 20 or so people stood and shouted "This doesnt concern you, so I suggest that you all get walking and stop eavsdropping" Before he could continue, he heard Fin yelling for him to calm down before the media gets hold of this little outburst

Meanwhile, Olivia and the girls made it to Casey's place. She showed the girls the room they were sharing and went to call her neighbor back in Michigan. She chatted on the phone for a bit, and hung up. She sat there for a moment deciding what to do next, when her phone suddenly rang again. She answered without looking at the caller ID. She sighed with relief when it was just Haleys school letting her know that she was absent. She shut the phone again before getting up and walking out of the room. She was met with Haley and Tabitha standing there with Casey, who looked a bit worried, pointed to the living room, grabbed the girls, and ran out the back door.

Olivia looked in the direction that Casey pointed and saw a very angry Elliot looking out the window. Before she could back into the room and close the door, he spotted her. She tried to shut the door, but he pushed his way in, shutting the door and closing. He was the first to speak after 5 minutes of silence and glaring. "Olivia, why didnt you let me know that you were back" he screamed at her. When she didnt say anything, he continued his screaming "I had to find out from Fin, and the little girl when they came into the precinct earlier" She finally decided to use her voice "That little girl has a name and its Tabitha" she screamed just as good as him. He took a step back to register what had just happened. He spoke up again, only this time he wasnt screaming. He was trying to keep his anger under control with her. He pulled out the photo that he got from Tabitha.

"Liv", he whispered. She looked up with tears in her eyes, He continued, knowing that he had her full attention. He asked the question that she was dreading. "Is she mine" he asked in a louder tone that she never heard him use before. Their minds both went back to that night 6 years ago, before her sister died.

_Flashback - 6yrs ago_

_They had just got done with a tough case, Elliot was too tired to drive all the way to Queens, so he just crashed on her couch. He woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and heard her crying. He stopped outside her door, knocking softly. "Liv, can i come in"? He waited for her response, but she never gave him one, so he went in anyways. She was huddled in her covers, in the fetal position. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to say something. "I dont want to talk about it El" she choked out. He got up to go lay back down, when suddenly she pulled him back in the bed whispering "stay, make love to me please". He didnt know what to say, and when he looked down at her, her big brown eyes were looking into his blue eyes and he gave in._


	5. The truth comes out

Disclaimer - Dont own them , probably never will :(

Olivia sighed in defeat. She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Elliot that Tabitha was his. She decided that now was the time. He must have had the same idea, because he was asking her when he could fomally meet her.

He moved out of her way to allow her to open the door. She went to the back door and called for the girls to come in.

Haley and Tabitha skidded in front of the door, noticing her angry expression. Haley was the first to speak up "Aunt Olivia, whats going on?" Before she could speak, Elliot spoke up " I was just talking to your aunt here and she has something to say, dont you Liv"? he asked, turning to her.

Liv just glared at him before turning to the girls again. "Tabitha, sweetie, can you come here". she asked. Tabitha stepped up to her mother, looking at the floor, her extreme shy side coming out of her.

Olivia was the first to speak up "Tabitha, baby, this is not easy for mommy to admit, or even say to you, but honey, Elliot is your daddy." Both El and Liv watched as the girls face broke out in a huge smile and run over to him, hugging him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face, happy to finally meet her daddy. Liv looked over and Haley and noticed that she was kind of with drawn from the situation and trying her best to not cry. She walked over to Haley and knelt down.

"Honey, talk to aunt Liv, please" Haley looked up, trying to hold her tears slowly sliding down her face. She looked back up at Olivia, this time, trying to stop crying "I want to go home, I miss my mommy and daddy." Olivia could only hug the child, promising that they would be going home soon, after the wedding.

Elliot heard this, but didnt say anything, becuase he didnt want to upset the girls. He settled for talking to her later.


	6. Alex gets married

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husband)

Wedding Scene :)

Alex was pacing back and forth in the small space that was occupied by her, Olivia, Haley, Tabitha, Casey and Elliots daughters. On the other side of the church the men were standing around having small conversations.

Elliot, Josh, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Dickie and a few of Josh's close friends were standing around waiting for Josh's parents to come. They were running a bit late.

20 minutes later, the ceremony was ready to begin. All the guests were sitting, Josh standing at the alter. Everyone turned their heads as they watched Alex walk down the aisle, with Cragen leading her down. They got to the end, Cragen bent over, gave her a hug and told her to go ahead. She walked towards Josh's open hand, took it in her own and went to stand across from him. Cragen went and sat in the first row, along with the rest of the detectives.

The ceremony went by pretty fast and Alex could not believe that she was finally a married woman, finally having a chance to settle down and have a family some time in the future. They were currently on their way to the reception, where apparently Josh had a big suprise for her. She was kinda scared, but she trusted him.

The cars started pulling up to the community center that she and Josh rented for the party. She looked around and noticed that they were almost the last ones to arrive. As she was walking to the doors, Olivia caught up with her and pulled her arm. "Alex, can I speak to you for a second?" Alex looked to Josh, gave him a quick kiss and told him that she would be in a second. She looked back to Olivia, waiting for her to begin. Olivia sighed and spoke " Elliot found out that Tabitha is his. I have no idea what to do Alex, part of me wants to just leave again, but the other half of me wants to stay and raise our daughter together, along with Haley"

Alex sighed before speaking "Liv, whatever you decide to do, I am pretty sure that El will understand, even if it takes him some time, he should realize that you do also have to look out for Haleys best intrests too and just moving her from where she was born so soon isnt a good idea either." Liv sighed before she spoke again "I guess your right Alex, lets go inside before the guys come out looking for us." Both women chuckled lightly before entering.

As soon as they walked in , they ran right into Elliot and Josh . Both men started talking at once, saying the same thing " We were all wondering what was taking so long, that we were becoming worried." Alex said "Liv just needed to talk to me you guys, it was no big deal really. Now lets go and enjoy this party before the night is over" All four nodded their heads in agreement, linking arms with one another, walking into the reception hall.

Later that night after majority of the guests had left, only Alex, Josh, Munch, Fin and Elliot along with a few guests were the only ones left. Olivia left about an hour ago, claiming that she had a headache and it was the girls bedtime. Tabitha didnt want to do, but once Olivia gave her a look, making her go quiet, she obeyed her mothers orders. Elliot wished that she would of stayed a little longer so he could talk to her, but she left before he could ask her.

Munch and Fin stood up, saying that they needed to call it a night and the "happily married" couple should enjoy their honeymoon, which is a trip to Florida Keys, where they would board a cruise ship for 10 days, before returning to the Keys. Elliot stood up, also claiming he should call it a night. Alex just smiled at him and told the guys goodnight before walking over to where her husband stood, talking to his parents and sister. Alex came up and hugged him, whispering in his ear seductivly "hey handsome, im going to head up to our room, take a hot shower, Ill be waiting for you"

With that , she turned on her heal, leaving her husband and his parents behind. She walked to the elevator, pushed the button, waited for it to open and when it did, she stepped on.

It was about half an hour before Josh finally made his way to the room. When he got there, he noticed Alex asleep on the bed. He decided not to disturb her, so he moved the covers over her sleeping body and walked towards the bathroom to take himself a shower.


	7. Desicions

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husband)

First off, i want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed &added me into their favorites. This is my first fanfic and I hope to write more. As i said before, this was just kind of an idea that popped into my head.

2 Days later -

Elliot and Olivia finally got the chance to talk. She sighed, knowing what Elliot wanted to say.

"Liv, I want you and the girls to move out here and I help you raise them as a family. I will even legally adopt Haley. Please Liv, I've been cheated out of 6 years of my daughters life, and not seeing my other kids as much, I dont want to waste any more time. She sighed, choosing her words carefully "El, I really want to, I really do, but I just cant up and leave Michigan. I have to think of Haley's family, the girls school, they get out soon for summer, ill need to find a job, a house, all that.""The girls have only like, what 3 weeks left until summer right"? She nodded so Elliot continued "Stay out in Michigan, let the girls finish the school year, that way they dont miss anything, then move out here a week or two later" I'll help you look for a place, or you can move into my place for a bit, Im sure that Cragen would be willing to have one of his best detectives back." She sighed. "Will you give me at least a day to think about it"? He nodded, happy that she was considering it. He wished that he could jump for joy right now.

She went and laid down, thinking about her talk with Elliot when her phone rang." Hello...Hi Abbigail...Mhmh...Yes I see...Ok... Thank you, good night. Bye" She hung up and went back to thinking. Is this what I really want she thought. Will it be good for the girls? All these thoughts were running in her head and for the moment she was confused. At least he'd give me some time to think about it. She drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was well rested and still not ready to tell Elliot her decision. She wanted to talk to the girls about it first and see what they thought about finishing out the school year at Dearborn Elementary then moving out here. Haley had a relative on her dad's side that lived somewhere in Brooklyn so that was a plus. She sat the girls down and explained what she and Elliot talked about. Tabitha was all for it, while Haley just kind of sat there and stared off into space. It was about another 5 minutes before Haley spoke up "Aunt Liv, if we move, will i be able to see Aunt Kailee and her kids?" Olivia smiled before answering "Im sure that we can manage that baby" With that, all 3 girls smiled. It was settled. They were moving to New York once the school year was over, which was in about 3 weeks. The girls got up and ran off, yelling for Casey. Liv looked out the window, when she felt Elliot put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. She spoke before he could "The girls and I talked about it El, they want to move here, but like I said last night, we all agreed to move after the school year". He was the next to speak up "Liv, me and the rest of the squad will help you find a place, Cragen said that you can have your job back" He eyes sparkled at that and Elliot couldnt help but chuckle at the way her expression was. She spoke again "Am I even doing the right thing El, I know that I havent been here in the last 6 years and I also feel like I cheated Tabitha out on knowing her father, but I also feel bad for ripping Haley out of her familiar enviroment"

She pulled back. "But it is getting close to noon, the girls have school Monday, we should get going if we want to make it back at a decent time" He smiled, knowing that she would be back soon enough. He looked into her brown eyes, before lowering his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss. He traced the outline of her lips with his tounge, waiting for her to open her mouth and once she did, he took full advantage of it. She groaned in response, their tounges mashing together. She slowly pulled back and gave him a quick kiss again, "I really do have to get going now El, Casey put the girls in the SUV and im pretty sure that they are waiting on me" They both giggled a little bit, before walking outside, seeing Casey talking to the girls, keeping them entertained. Liv spoke up "It was nice to see you Casey" and gave her friend a hug, promising that when they came back, she could spend the whole day with the two little ones. She happily agreed to that. She turned to Elliot and gave him one last hug. She hopped in the driver seat and drove off.

**Review. Im making Olivia stayy :) . **

**A/N - She's only going back for about 3 weeks until the girls are done with school then coming to NY. - Hopefully that clears any confusion up . **

**Next Chapter should be up sometime tomorrow if i have time . Stay tuned :)**


	8. The Move And The Proposal

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husband)

6 Weeks later -

Alot has happened in such a short time thought Olivia. She moved to back to New York, the girls were adjusting well, she got her old job back and most impotantly, Elliot proposed to her. She was shocked at first, then over joyed. She was loving life so far and at this moment, nothing could ruin her happiness

Elliot was at work and she was supposed to be looking through house magazines because his apartment was just too small for everyone to fit. She got sidetracked when Casey came over to drop off a file for the case they were working on and she was sitting at the table going over that, running into a bunch of dead ends. She sighed, closed the folder, went into the living room and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Elliot and the girls came home. The girls went to daycare while Elliot and Olivia are at work. They stopped in the living room, seeing Olivia sleeping. Elliot came up behind them and chuckled. He walked away to his room when he heard the girls talking to Olivia. "Mommy, daddy picked us up for lunch and he took us to that McDonalds that has the play scape." said Tabitha. Haley just nodded and said that she had fun. Olivia looked around, noticing for the first time since she been up that Elliot wasnt anywhere to be seen. She got up off the couch in search for him. She found him walking out of his room. "Oh , hey babe , there you are" she said, walking right up to him and kissing him on the lips. She broke the kiss after a few seconds then suggested they go out to eat as a family since school would be starting up next week and they wouldnt have as much time. He nodded his head in agreement and told the girls to get ready. A short while later, they were all leaving their favorite Chinese place and on their way home.

Once home, it was time for the girls to go to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a long day. They were going house hunting. Olivia read Haley a book, while Elliot did the same with Tabitha. Both met up in the hallway at the same time. Elliot pulled her into a hug, and kissed her with such passion that she thought she was going to faint. Olivia broke the kiss and whispered seductively "Lets take this to the room El, before the girls hear us". He grinned then picked her up, causing her to scream out. Elliot quickly kissed her to keep her quiet. He lay her down on the bed, still kissing her, trying to tug at her shirt, taking it off once he got it loose. Her hands were working there way down to his pants and he stopped to help her. Once they were both naked, Elliot climbed on top of her and she just nodded. He slowly pushed in her and she gasped at how good it felt. As he moved harder and faster, her moaning became louder and she had to bite her lip from screaming out. As they were nearing their orgasm, Elliot leaned down and kissed her to keep her from waking up the girls. Once that was over, he flopped down next to her and took her in a long kiss before speaking "Liv, that was amazing, I could do that all day to you". She just nodded in agreement, happy that she was finally with the man she loves. She sighed and just hugged him, laying her head on his bare chest, before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

The next morning, Elliot was the first one up and was making breakfast. Olivia woke up after hearing Elliot curse at the top of his lungs. She laid in bed for a few minutes trying to hide her giggles before getting up. She heard the door open and Haley crept in. "Aunt Liv, Elliot woke me up" she said with a small pout, that made Liv know that she was just messing around. Olivia smiled and motioned for the girls to come over when she saw Tabitha right behind Haley. They laid there for a few more seconds till they decided to get up and get ready. The girls left so Olivia could get dressed. A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the table eating when one of the phones went off. Elliot finally realized it was his and anwsered it. "Hi Maureen...yes honey...Alright 5 should sound fine...Ok...Bye...Love you too Mo...He hung up and finished eating.


	9. Sickness And New House Time

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husband)

Today was the day they were going house hunting. Both Elliot and Olivia wanted something spacious that had enough room. Both wanted to stay in the Manhattan area close to work. As they were driving to the first house, Olivia immediately swerved the car and pulled over. She put the car in park and jumped out, loosing her breakfast in the process of running. She came back grumbling that she needed a bottle of water. She got in the car and drove off. Elliot and the girls were looking at her like she was crazy. She finally noticed them staring at her and decided to put a stop to it.

"What are you staring at me for El?"

"Liv, you just jumped out back there and threw up?" It was more of a statement then a question.

She just shrugged her shoulders and spoke "It was nothing Elliot, now drop it".

He just turned and looked out the window before speaking to her agaom "If it was nothing Liv, then why do you look sick"? . She just glared at him before pulling up to the first house, where the real estate agent was already waiting. They got out of the SUV. They all walked into the house and the girls ran off, exploring on their own. "How many rooms does this place have" asked Elliot. "There are 6 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, huge kitchen, dining room and 3 bathrooms." Olivia was so impressed by the house, that she didnt want to look at anymore. She went up to Elliot

"Baby, I really love this place. Its not too far from work, its around the corner from the schools, close to Casey's house. Lets sign for it"

"Liv, honey is this what you really want? We still have 3 other houses lined up to see." He looked at her waiting for her response. He sighed in defeat when her dark brown eyes began to water. "Baby, we'll get this house if you want. It is big enough for everyone and is close to work like you said" She instantly cheered up and was happy the whole way back to Elliots apartment. As Elliot stopped at their favorite Chinese place, she couldnt help but think that she was just so lucky with all these events happening. It wasnt long before Elliot came back in the vehicle with dinner and the girls. Once they got home and were sitting down to eat, Olivia jumped up from the table with her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me" she whispered before dashing out of the room, making it to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach. Elliot looked at the girls and got up also.

"Liv, honey are you ok?" She just looked at him before emptying her stomach again. She collapsed against the cool bathroom floor before she had a chance to speak

"No, El I am not fine. I felt fine earlier before looking at houses and now im sitting in your bathroom emptying my stomach and quite frankly I dont think you'd be fine either, would you?" He just stared at her, trying to find his voice, but she spoke up again "El, baby Im sorry I snapped at you like that. I didnt mean to.

"Liv, look at me, its alright. Why dont you lay down in bed and I'll make you some soup"?

She just nodded and let him carry her to his bed. He shut the door and met the girls in the kitchen.

He spoke to the girls as he was making the soup "Mommy and Aunt Liv doesnt feel good right now girls, so we are going to have to keep it down for the night and let her sleep so she can feel better tomorrow or we cant go to the zoo like we promised" He looked at the girls to make sure that they were paying attention before continuing again " Do you two understand"? He watched as they both nodded, then left the room to go watch some TV. He chuckled to himself and carried the soup to his room. He gently opened the door, careful not to spill the soup he had. He gave her the soup, then got the girls ready for bed.

He was reading Tabitha a story when she asked him if they were still going to the zoo tomrrow. "I dont know baby, we'll have to see how mommy is feeling in the morning" Haley then spoke up " I hope she is, I really want to go." Elliot nodded too, indicating he hoped also. "Goodnight girls" he said as he shut the door.

He went into his room and noticed Liv sleeping, so he crawled in bed and promptly fell asleep also.

**Review. There is also a poll on my page. Pleassee go look at it :)**

**Sorry its been like 2 days since I last updated. I have been busy with stuff. **


	10. Olivia is pregnant

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husband)

Im jumping ahead a few weeks in this chapter .

Its been 5 weeks since they moved into their new house, the girls were just starting school and they loved it so far. Everyone had their own space. Elliot was at work, the girls were at school. Olivia was on her way to the doctors appointment to confirm her suspicions about being pregnant. She had called Casey and wanted to know if she wanted to come along. Casey had jumped at the chance. She would of called Alex, but Alex had court and there was no way that she could miss it. So here she was with Casey on her way to the doctors.

They were sitting in the waiting room, when Olivia's doctor came out "Ms Benson". Olivia stood and said "thats me". She and Casey followed the doctor to the back. The doctor handed her a gown and left the room to give her some privacy. Casey did the same also. She quickly changed then opened the door, signalling that she was ready. Both came back in the room just as Olivia was laying on the table. She pulled her gown up to right below her breasts. "Now, Ms Benson, this gel will be cold" the doctor said, while squirting gel on Olivia's stomach. She flinched slightly when the gel was being put on her. The doctor just looked at her and moved the wand around, trying to find out if she was pregnant. The doctor was murmuring quietly to herself, when she found a heartbeat. She turned to Olivia and Casey. "Congratulations Ms Benson, you are pregnant. You appear to be 3 weeks pregnant. Everything looks good so far. Im going to prescribe you to some pre natal vitamins so that you have a good smooth pregnancy"

Olivia just smiled and nodded at what the doctor was telling her. The doctor and Casey left the room to give her some privacy to change back into her clothes. Once she was done, she went to the front desk to schedule her next appoitnemt. She turned to Casey and asked if she wanted to go to lunch. Casey nodded, while reading a magazine, letting her know that she heard the question. A little while later, both were sitting at a little deli close to the 1-6 talking about how the doctors went and the court case that was coming up next week that Olivia was going to testify at.

The waiter came and gave them their food. Casey got a salad with ranch and a cup of iced tea. Olivia got a turkey sandwich and a bowl of soup, along with a bottle of water. They ate their lunch in silence for about 5 minutes when Olivia heard her name being called from across the restraunt. She turned her head to find the person calling her and saw the oldest Stabler daughter, Maureen over at a table with a few of her friends also eating some lunch. Maureen headed their way.

"Hey Liv, I didnt think that I would run in to you here. Arent you supposed to be out with my dad working on a case"? she asked.

Olivia shook her head no. "I have the day off and some errands to run." She pointed to Casey "Your dad doesnt want me driving because he claims that im too sick to drive myself, so Casey is acting like my personal driver."

Maureen and Olivia chuckled before Casey spoke up "Oh, so now im a personal driver?" before crackinh up with the other two women. Maureen guessed that that was the time to say good bye to them and get back to her friends.

"Bye Liv, bye Casey" she yelled, running towards the door to catch up with her friends. Both women turned back to their food. They finished up and left. They made a quick stop at the corner store to pick up some candy for Liv, since she was in a munching dropped her off at home. Olivia thanked her and went in the house. She took one look around and decided to do a little bit of cleaning before the girls and Elliot got home. She did some dishes when she started to feel tired. She went and laid in hers and Elliots bed, watching some tv.

It was a little after 5 when Elliot arrived home with a pizza. "Liv, baby, were home" When he got no response, he got the girls a plate of pizza and went in search of Liv. He didnt have to look too long. He found her curled up in bed, the tv on and a book resting on her stomch, open to a random page. He stuck her book mark in the page, and moved the book. ""Liv, baby, were home and I got pizza". She woke up and looked at him before jumping out of the bed and making a mad dash to the bathroom at the word pizza. Elliot looked after her then hopped off the bed and into the bathroom, where she was already emptying the contents of her stomach. She groaned as a sudden wave of naseua hit her. She whispered those 3 words that he was not expecting to hear "I am pregnant Elliot". He just looked at her with a shocked expression before hugging her, all happy. He gave her a long deep kiss. "How far along are you?" he asked. She thought about it before answering him. "I am 3 weeks along"

"Honey, this is just great." he exclaimed while hugging her again.

She hugged him back, chuckling. "Baby, do you mind letting me go, I have to pee like really bad". He stepped back. "Sorry". He gave her a quick kiss then left the bathroom to get his own plate of pizza. About 5 minutes later, Olivia came out and started to rummage in the fridge for the soup that she didnt finish at lunch. She foound it, warmed it up and sat at the table with everyone else to eat.

**Review. Olivia is pregnant. What should she have ? There is a poll on my profile. Take it . Names are suggested too. Next chapter should be up sooon, but im not sure when I'll have a chance to do it. I have a crapload of laundry to do &its my only day off of school to catch up on some stuff. **


	11. Moodswings begin

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husbannd)

Here is the next chapter. My poll is still up on my profile on what Olivia should have. If you want twins, message me or leave a review saying what she should have - boy - boy , girl - girl . or boy - girl . I will neeed the results for the next chapter. Thankk youu :)

Olivia and Elliot walked into the 1-6 the next day. Munch and Fin glanced up at the happy couple coming in.

"Hey, look who decided to join us at work today" Fin said, while walking over to Liv and hugging her. "We missed you yesterday babygirl".

Munch was the next to hug her. "Please dont take another day off, it was boring with out you here and Stabler over there was not his usual self".

She turned to Elliot and just raised her eyebrows. "Oh, is that correct ?" He just nodded and looked away.

"Well , it doesnt matter anyways, because in about 7 months, I will have to take some time off anyways."

Munch and Fin just stared before Olivia spoke up again "I am about 4 weeks pregnant and before any of you two can ask, yes Elliot is the father. Also we are engaged". Before she could go on any further, the Cap stuck his head out of his office and told them to start on their paperwork until something comes up. All four detectives just shrugged their shoulders and went their own ways to their desks.

It was about an hour later when Olivia finally threw her pen down and stood up. She grabbed her coat and walked out. All 3 men just watched her storm out of the room. Elliot decided not to go after her, giving her some space.

Once outside Olivia went to the corner cafe and got a cup of hot chocolate and a doughnut. She was staring off into space when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Alex and Josh walking towards her. She smiled and said hello.

"Hey Alex its nice to see you since the wedding." She got up and gave her a hug, then being polite, gave Josh a hug. They all sat down and started to talk.

"Liv, me and Josh have some news that we want to share with you. Were going to have a baby and I want you to be the godmother"

Olivia smiled and said her congrats. "Uh, Alex there is something I need to tell you too. Me and Elliot are going to have a baby too" She watched Alex's face with a huge smile spread acrossed it.

"Liv, thats great. How far along are you?" "Im about 4 weeks along. I go next week for a checkup". "What about you Alex, how far along are you"?

"Im about 2 months along and we decided not to find out the sex of our baby. Josh over here keeps hoping for a boy, but I dont care what we have, as long as he or she comes out healthy." Both women smiled and Olivia took a chance to glance up "Oh crap" she muttered, spotting Fin and Cragen walking down the sidewalk, making their way to her boys made their way up to the table and Alex and Josh took it as their cue to leave. Both stood up, said good byes and walked off, going about their day.

Fin and Cragen sat down. Both just looked at her, waiting for the right time to say something when Olivia found that moment "Sorry for just running out of the room like that Cap. I was getting upset over nothing really. I guess its time that the mood swings are kicking in since I am a little over a month pregnant" He just nodded in understanding.

Later that night in bed, Elliot and Olivia just got done making love when Elliot noticed that she was crying softly. He put his arms around her, using one hand to wipe away her tears. "Baby, whats wrong?" he asked.

She snuggled closer to him before giving him an answer. "Im scared El, I am scared that I will be a bad mother, granted I already went through this once, but I was alone then. What if I mess up and the kid hates me"? She shook her head sadly before letting tears fall again.

"Baby, you will be a good mother. Look how Tabitha turned out, you raised her on your own for the past 6 years, take a look at Haley, she lost both parents in a accident and now she is such a smily and happy kid now. Your doing a good job Liv and the kid will not hate you when he or she is older. Sure, they might disagree with some of the stuff that we will enforce, but honey, my kids are the same way with Kathy. They listen to me better than her." She chuckled at that.

"El, baby thank you. I want to get married as soon as possible before I start to show any more. I want to be able to fit in a dress and have some time to just us before the baby comes."

He smiled as she said this, even though she couldnt see it, because the room was so dark."Baby, I think thats a great idea. We'll start the planning tomorrow at work if we have a chance. She nodded against his chest, too tired to speak.

A few minutes later, both were sound asleep.

**You know what to do, Review. I am sorry , this is probably a short chapter, but its late and i have to be up at 6 45 am, to get my brother to the bus stop and go to school. **

**Anywayys , next chapter Im jumping ahead a few months, posssibly 2 . Pleassse go take my polll on my profile &lett me know whatt you think Olivia should have. Im going to close the poll sometime next week and if there arent enough votes , im going to chose myself , so make sure to vote. **


	12. Telling Elliots Kids

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husbannd)

I jumped ahead like 4 months in this chapter. Keep in mind that my poll is still open and needs more votes by Monday night. If no one votes, Im picking what Olivia is going to have. So pleasee go vote.

Its been 4 months since she found out she was having Elliots baby. They both decided to tell Elliots kids and Kathy what was going on. So they were getting ready for the day. Kathy was going to drop the kids off for the day and both Elliot and Olivia had a fun day of activities planned. Olivia was in the middle of her shower when the kids came over. Elliot opened the door when he saw Kathy's car in the driveway.

Dickie and Lizzie were the first ones to pounce on him, showering him with kisses, wrapping their arms around him. Maureen and Kathleen just stood in the doorway, waiting for their chance to jump in their fathers arms. Kathy left as soon as the kids were out of the car, and that was fine by Elliot. Dickie and Lizzie finally gave the older girls a chance to say hi to their father. Olivia was done with her shower and dressed. She was walking down the stairs when Kathleen spotted her. All four kids ran over to her, engulfing her in a swarm of hugs, just as they did their father. Both Elliot and Olivia couldnt help but chuckle.

"Ok, guys, why dont you back off of Liv and give her some breathing room"

"Nah dad, you just want her for yourself" said Lizzie giggling.

"Hey, now Lizzie I like that idea" he said, giving her a lopsided grin. Once all of the kids were done giving their hellos, they moved away and gave Liv some breating air like their father suggested and Elliot took that moment to pull her close, kissing her lightly on the lips, before hugging her. He wanted to kiss her longer, but the kids were complaining that Elliot stole Olivia from them in a way that let him know the kids were just playing around.

He whispered in her ear "Later Liv, I promise Ill do better" which caused her to start chuckled and moved away, moving his attention to the kids on the couch who were now complaining that they were bored and wanted to go do something.

"Alright kids, why dont we get this show on the road. We will go to the park for a little bit, then shopping at the mall, then out to dinner. Then we'll come back here and your mom will pick you guys up. Sound good?' he asked the kids. Each kid nodded their head in agreement and they were on their way.

They stopped at a deli and got lunch for the park. The kids all ran off towards the swings, which gave Elliot and Olivia a moment or two of privacy to themselves. He took that chance and pulled Liv close to him, kissing her lightly like he had done earlier. He then deepened the kiss,his tounge exploring her mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile on his face, before walking to the kids, who were now calling them over to the swings.

She watched as he went over to his kids, left speechless after that kiss. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and have her way with him, but he promised her later, so all she could do was wait. She started to walk over to where Elliot and the kids were, when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Casey walking with some man she didnt recognize.

"Hey, Liv this is Blake. Blake, this is Liv. Shes the cop I was telling you about and that man over their is her partner, with his kids". Liv stuck her hand out for him to shake it and he politely shook her hand.

"So Case, what brings you here today, with uh Blake".

"Its such a nice day out and he just moved here. I ran into him at the deli around the corner from the precinct and offered to show him around". Liv was looking at her like uh huh sure kind of way. Casey didnt seem to notice.

A little while later, Liv, Elliot and the kids were on their way to the mall, where they spent an hour before the kids were saying that they were hungry so they left to go to their favorite pizza place with an arcade. The kids were enjoying themselves, sitting around waiting for the pizza to come.

Elliot took this chance to tell the kids about the pregnancy. "Guys, there is something me and Liv need to tell you." Four pairs of eyes turned to the adults. He waited a few seconds to make sure that they were paying attention before continuing. "Olivia is pregnant guys. Shes about four months along. We didnt tell you sooner because we wanted the right time to say it and I guess since we have you guys today, and we cant hide it any longer, we decided to tell you kids today". The kids sat there, momentarily stunned before recovering. All said their congrats to Olivia. She smiled and just nodded. It wasnt long before the waiter came by with their pizza and they began to eat. Olivia had only eating 2 pieces, before declaring she was full. She sat back in the booth, watching everyone else eat. After about 25 minutes, they were all done eating and ready to leave. They piled in the SUV, heading towards Kathy's. They dropped the kids off and went home. Both were tired after a long day with the kids. They took a shower and just watched tv for a bit, until Elliot turned to say something and noticed Liv sleeping. He turned the tv off and fell asleep himself.

**Review. Please go take my poll on my page. I want Liv to find out what she's having in the next chapter or so, so pleasee. **

**Anyways, next chapter coming soon. **


	13. Time off

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husbannd)

Please go and take my poll . Its only going up for a few more days . If no one votes, im going to choose myself . So more votes pleasee .

Heres the nextt chapter :)

A few weeks has passed and Olivia was ready for the baby to be here. Sure, she was only 6 months, but she has been on desk duty since 5 months and she was getting tired of just sitting around. She was all alone finishing up a bunch of reports that needed to be done. The guys were out. Elliot was with Munch and Fin at the hospital getting information from the latest victim about her attack.

She sighed and stood up. Looking at her watch, she walked over to the Cap's office. She knocked then walked in when she heard him call for whoever it was to enter.

"Cap, im done with at least some of my reports and im pretty hungry. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day and tomorrow off? Im so tired and just want to sleep". She looked at him waiting for his answer. He nodded and told her if she needed anything, she knew where to find him. She walked out of the office, stopping by her desk to grab her coat and left the 1-6.

The guys arrived back at about 1pm and Fin was the first to notice that she was gone. "Hey, wheres Liv at"? Munch and Elliot stared at her desk, before Munch piped up "Maybe" - Fin cut him off before he could start with one of his theories "Man, shut up with your theories.".

Munch smirked at him before sitting down at his desk to fill out his reports that havent been done yet. Fin walked over to the coffee pot, in hopes that someone other than Munch made the coffee, but it was half full, meaning that it was the same batch that Munch made earlier. Elliot went to the caps office to see where Olivia went.

"Hey Cap, you know where Olivia is ?" We came back and her desk was cleaned up a bit".

"Yeah, she came in here about 25 minutes ago, asking for the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I told her yes and she left. Said she was going home. But as for you and the guys out there, finish up some reports and at 5, you three can leave also."

Elliot went out to tell the other guys the news. Each got working on their reports in hopes that they can actually make it out of there at 5. Meanwhile, across town, Olivia was walking into a clinic for her 6 month check up. She sat in the waiting room waiting to be called. She was zoning out when she heard her name being called. She stood up and walked in the back with the doctor.

"Now Ms Benson, what brings you here today?"

"I want to find out the sex of the baby now, but I want to keep it a secret from my fiancee. I had this idea on what to do with the nursery and I think he"s going to like it".

The doctor smiled and nodded. She handed Olivia a gown and instructed her to put that on and stepped out of the room to give her some privacy. A few minutes later, the doctor returned. "We ready in here?" Liv just nodded, so the doctor got ready to do an ultrasound.

Olivia looked over at the machine that showed the picture of the baby. The doctor turned and smiled at her. "There is your baby Olivia", she said pointing to the screen. She leaned in towards Olivia and whispered in her ear the sex of the baby. Olivia got a huge grin on her face and was smiling a huge smile.

The doctor stood up and told her she can get dressed and leave. The doctor left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. Olivia changed her clothes and walked out to sign up for her next appointment. The next time that she was having an appointment she was bringing Elliot with her. She scheduled it and left.

She wandered around the city for almost an hour looking in the little shops at stuff that would look cute for the baby. She was studying something when she heard an all familiar voice call her name. She turned around and was face to face with Munch.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing out here at this time, its only 2pm."

"I was just looking around, I took the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I told the Cap that I needed to get some sleep. But I had some errands to run so I took care of those too."

"Well Liv, I gotta run, im on my way to interview a victim" he said turning and walking the other way. "I'll see you at work then" she called behind her shoulder.

She made it home. The tv was on and the sudden smell of food caught her. She walked in the direction of the food and found Elliot and Maureen making dinner. She walked over to them and started inspecting to see what they were making. Maureen caught her before she could open a pot

"No peeking Liv, go take a shower, relax and wait until we call you in here" said Elliot.

She kissed him softly on the lips before walking in the room to the master bathroom. She turned the water on to the right temperature and got in. She didnt realize that she was in there a long time when she heard knocking on the door and Elliots voice telling her that the dinner was ready.

"Be right out baby" she called. She turned the water off, got out and got dressed. She was sitting at the table no longer than 5 minutes later.

**Review. **

**Ok, Im ending the chapter here. Im sorry its been like 2 days since I updated. I babysat my cousin, she was sick, then I spent the night at my papa's and he has no internet over there :( anywayys . Please go and take my poll . I only have 3 votes so far and i need alot more if you guys want to determine the gender of Olivias baby. Also names are suggested :)**


	14. Twins

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husbannd)

Here is the next chapter. Ill be mentioning the gender of the baby shortly .

Olivia and Elliot were at home with their friends. Casey was in the middle of telling a story when Elliot stood up. Olivia tried standing up, but at 7 months pregnant, her belly was getting big. She sat back down in defeat, causing everyone to let a small chuckle out. Elliot waited until all eyes were on him before speaking.

"Me and Liv have some news. While we were on our honeymoon, we decided that we wanted to tell eveyone the gender of the baby." He gestured for Liv to speak up.

"Well, we are not having just one baby, but two. The doctor confirmed it was twins. As for the gender, they are a boy and girl."she said was the first to say something.

"Guys thats great. Do you have any names picked out yet?'

"No, not yet. We want to pick names when we see them."

"Thats great. Name one after me" said Casey laughing.

Later than night, everyone was in bed. Liv and Elliot were laying in bed just talking about the babies since they couldnt fall asleep.

"I cant wait until these babies are out of me El, I feel so uncomfortable right now and it sucks so much. No matter how I try to sleep, I end up back on my back again."

"I cant wait to see the kids either baby. I think they are going to look so much like you, both of them having your brown eyes and dark hair." he said, causing her to laugh.

"I hope one of them has your blue eyes."

"Why is that Liv"?

"I love your eyes El, they are gorgeous" she said, softly kissing him on the lips before snuggling closer to him."

He laid there watching her as she fell asleep. He looked down at her stomach, wether or not he should put his hand on her to feel it. He slowly reached for her stomach to put his hand on it, when she suddenly bolted up, causing him to jerk his hand back quickly as she got up and went towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she came walking out of the bathroom. She laid back down for a few moments when she turned to Elliot "Im hungry. Can you make me some pancakes?" He mumbled something that she didnt understand, and it sounded like "Liv, honey its 2 30 in the morning before rolling over and falling back asleep. She smacked him, speaking louder this time "El, the babies are hungry, make us something please" she asked with a puppy dog face, even though she knew he couldnt see it.

He rolled over, so that he was facing her, but his eyes were closed. "Baby, I know your giving me the puppy dog look arent you?"

"Yes I am. The babies are too" she said laughing.

Elliot sighed and climbed out of the bed, walking towards the kitchen to make the pancakes.

He returned to the room to find Liv sitting up, talking to her tummy.

"Hi babies, daddy is making us pancakes right now, because im hungry and so are you two." She chuckled as she felt one of the babies kick. She happened to look up and see Elliot standing there in the doorway. She blushed a little bit, embarrased that she was caught talking to her stomach. She motioned for him to come in. He set the plate down, crawled in bed, and stuck his hand over her tummy, in hopes that one of the babies would kick. As he was waiting for the babies to kick, Liv was eating her pancakes.

**Review . I made a new poll on some name suggestions so please go and take it . Im not sure how long i will have it up yet , im thinking about wrapping this story up and making a sequel . Anywayys , working on the next chapter . **

**Dont forgett about the poll (: **


	15. Spending the day with the kids

Disclaimer - Dont own anything, except Haley, Tabitha &Joshua ( Alex's Husbannd)

I would like to take a moment to honor my reviewers - Im glad that you guys are enjoying the story . I will deff try to add the kids more. I havent forgot about Haley and Tabitha. Rhonda Roo, this chapter is for you (:

As for those who think my story is "dumb" or whatever else, Dont read it if you dont like it then. That simple.

Anyaysss, next chapter :)

Olivia and the girls woke up the next morning to get ready for their day. Elliots kids were on their way over to spend the day with them. Olivia was laying in bed for the time being, watching Elliot get ready for work. Elliot was giving Liv a kiss, when suddenly the door burst open and Tabitha, Haley, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all walked in.

"Ew dad, us kids dont need to see that" exclaimed Haley and the other kids nodded in agreement. He pulled away, chuckling "I guess this is my cue to leave for work" he said, as he gave each kid a kiss on their forehead and hug. When he left the room, all the kids piled on the bed with Olivia. Each one took turns talking to her tummy while they decided on what to do while Elliot was at decided to go to the mall and get some stuff for the babies, then rent a few movies to watch after they ate dinner, and meet Elliot for dinner at his favorite restraunt. Olivia nodded in agreement and got out of the bed to get ready.

A few hours later, and a armload of bags, the kids and Liv decided they had enough of the mall and were getting hungry.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch"? asked Liv. She chuckled as each kid called out what they wanted

"Pizza" yelled Haley and Lizzie.

"Chinese" yelled Dickie

"I want Subway" yelled Tabitha and Maureen.

"I want a coney dog" yelled Kathleen.

"Well guys, it looks like we are making a bunch of stops for lunch". she said, pulling out of the mall parking lot. She was on her way to get pizza since it was close to the mall when her phone rang.

"Hello...uh huh...sure we will stop by... ok... bye..." She snapped the phone shut, and turned to look as each kid looked at her waiting to know who was on the phone.

"That was your dad. He said that they found a lead on the ring of kidnappings that have been happening and Cragen thought that it would be useful to share with me. As to have no idea why though, im on maternity leave" she muttered the last part so no one could hear. She got the rest of the kids their lunch and picked up something for Elliot to eat and then she was on her way to the precinct.

All the kids trailed in the 1 -6 behind Olivia, all talking about what they got for lunch. Munch was the first to spot the Stabler gang. "Elliot, your gang arrived" he said pointing to the kids who were all crowding Olivias desk, making some room so that they could eat.

Elliot looked over to where Munch was pointing and saw the kids. He set a file down on Fin's desk and walked over to the kids who were eating.

"Hi kids, wheres your mom at?"

"Shes in grandpa Cragens office talking to him" said Tabitha, handing him a subway bag. "Mommy said that this is your favorite sub" He took the bag and sat down at his desk, pulling out his own sub. He smiled when he unwrapped his Spicy Italian sub. He was jsut about to take a bite when he noticed that all the kids looking at him. He stuck his sub down when the kids were giggling.

"Alright, whats going on"? he finally asked.

"Mommy is behind you" said Haley.

He turned to find a now 8 month pregnant Olivia looking at him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, aware the kids were still watching them, along with Munch and Fin.

"I just came by because Cragen had to tell me some information about the kidnappings that have been and the kids are on our way to pick up some movies for after dinner. I brought you a change of clothes and I put them in your locker. Meet us at your favorite restraunt at 5 30. I told Cragen that you were to leave here at 5 00." she said as she was gathering her things.

At promptly 5:15, Elliot left work to go meet Liv and the kids for dinner. He was pulling into Applebees when he spotted her car. He smiled and parked next to it. He looked in the mirror before getting out and going inside the restraunt. Kathleen immediately spotted him and turned to the rest of the kids who were all talking at once "Dad's here guys" she said, pointing him out of the crowd of people who happened to walk in after him. He looked around trying to spot his wife and kids, when he saw them all waving to get his attention. He started walking towards them.

He sat down and not even 20 seconds later, the waiter came by with their food.

"Olivia got your favorite dish for you dad" said Dickie. He turned to her and smiled before digging in and eating.

Later that night after the movie was over, he made sure that all the kids were in their beds before locking the door and going in his room. He found Olivia reading a baby name book.

"Honey, what do you think about Sara for a girl?" she asked. He shook his head no. She put the book on the night table by her side of the bed and turned the lamp off. She wrapped her arms around his waist before falling asleep.

**Review . I added the kids in this chapter. In the next chapter or so, Olivia is going to be having the twins , so please go take my name poll on my profiile . **

**This is the 2nd chapter I wrote and published today :D - lol i had nothing to do today anyways . **


	16. Personal Note

Just a little note -

I need people to take my poll on my profile telling me what the twin's name should be. Also, I try to write a chapter or two every day, but im so busy with school, work and babysitting .

Also, i want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. You guys keep me going, and I am welcome to suggestions . I want to also say thank you to Rhonda Roo, she always reviews .

For the people who read the story and dont like it, then dont read it. its that simple. Or bettterr yettt , dont leave nasty reviews . Keeepp them to yourselffs . Kayy, thankss .

Now that I got that out of the way, im currently working on the next chapter but im not far in , because im waitng for you guys to take my poll or i'll just choose .

Untill nextt time - BabyKaayy :)


	17. Suprise

Dont own anyone except Haley, Tabitha and Joshua ( Alex's husband)

Sorry for the long delayy . I havent forgott about the story. Ive had two tests in school I had to take and just a whole bunch of things going on. Please go and take my poll on my profile .This chapter will be just a tad bit short, only because its too late and I had an idea that Ive been thinking about today. Anyways enjoy.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Olivia was still asleep. Elliot and the kids were up, trying their best to be quiet as to not wake Olivia up and have their suprise be ruined. There was a quiet knock at the door. Kathleen hurried up and opened it. On the other side stood Much, Fin, Cragen, Casey, Alex, and Josh, all wearing old painting clothes. Maureen rounded the corner and hurried them all inside, telling them to be quiet since Olivia was still sleeping. 6 heads nodded in their shoes were off, they all followed the two older Stabler girls to the nursey where one of the babies were going to have their room.

Casey stood at the door and observed the room that she assumed was going to be the baby boy's room. There was a few buckets of different shades of blue, and one white paint.

"Ok, Munch , Fin , Cragen, Haley and I are in this room painting" says Elliot

"Alex, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie are in the next room, doing the baby girl's room" said Elliot said again.

"Casey, you are going to take Olivia and Tabitha out for the day. Tabitha has a doctor appointment and I need someone to keep Liv from the house." he once again said for the final time.

He walked down the hall and to the other side of the house to get Olivia up.

"Honey, get up, Tabitha has her doctors appointment shortly"

She groaned and rolled over, looking at the alarm clock on her night table. She sighed , pulling the blanket off of her and going into the emerged a few minutes later, dressed and ready to get the day over with.

She walked in to the kitchen to see Tabitha and Casey, sitting at the table, waiting for her.

"Morning mommy" said Tabitha. "Morning baby" said Olivia, giving her a hug and kiss before directing her attention to Casey

"Why are you here this early on a Saturday"? she grumbled.

"Mommy, shes going with us today to the doctors" piped up Tabitha.

"Oh, is that right baby"? she asked, scanning the kitchen, looking for spotted him just in the hallway.

"ELLIOT, get over here right now. She tapped her foot impatiently, while he walked over to her.

"What is Casey doing here"?

"She said she wanted to go shopping and needs someone's opinion on the stuff she is gonna try on baby" he said, giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead. She sighed as he walked back into the hallway again.

She grabbed her bag and ushered the two girls out of the house.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, its 1am , and i need moreee reviews for my poll about the baby names . I hope to wrap up this story in about 5 chapters and maybe make a sequel . SO please make sure to go and vote, if i dont get enough votes by Monday i will have to chose myself . Im currrrently working on the next chapter and should have it posted sometime tomorrow maybe. **


	18. Painting the Nursery

Dont own anyone except Haley, Tabitha and Joshua ( Alex's husband)

Here is the nextt chapterr :)

Casey , Olivia and Tabitha stepped out of the doctor office and stopped on the sidewalk. Tabitha looked around, while waiting for her mother to say what they were going to do next. Casey was whispering to Olivia and then started pointing at someone. At that moment, Olivia became frantic and worried.

"Baby, come on , we need to hurry." said Olivia , grabbing her daughters hand and rushing to the car. Once in the car, Casey was dialing Fin.

"Fin, its Casey. We got a problem with a capita P." He listened while she explained and her face got all serious and it was sort of scaring Olivia.

"What did he say Case"?

"He said that he will check into it and see why he's out so early. I mean he had 25 + years in Rikers Island, so im confused to as why he is out"

Olivia drove off, too frustrated to sit there anymore and being 8 months pregnant she didnt want this stress of someone who has been stalking her on her shoulders. They got to this little pizza place and went inside.

"So Casey. why are you really with me ? I have a feeling that Elliot is making you my personal baby sitter because im so far along in this pregnancy with the twins".

Casey just smiled and lied through her teeth. "I told you earlier, I need to get some shopping done and I need your opinion on some stuff Liv and I thought that maybe you'd want to pick a few things up for the babies".

"Casey, your lying".

"No, I am not". said Casey before taking a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Munch, Fin and Cragen were all covered in blue paint, finishing up the first coat of paint for the little boy's room. In the other room, the girls were covered in light purple paint , having more of a paint war it seemed. Elliot was the only one who wasnt covered in paint, he was the one putting the cribs and other things together. Overall, everyone was having fun with what they were doing. He looked up when he saw Haley coming down the hall.

"Daddy, Im hungry now. Can we make something.?'

"Sure, c'mon honey. Let me tell the rest of the gang that they can take a break if they want and we will eat outside since its a nice day". Haley just nodded, and waited in the kitchen for Elliot to come back and get the food set up outside for everyone. She heard a bunch of feet in the hallway and assumed that they were making their way to the kitchen to help out with what ever needed to be done.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was sitting outside at the picnic table eating their lunch and enjoying themselves. Everyone was having small conversations with one another, a few laughs were erupted here and there. Before everyone could finish their food, Elliot stood up to make a announcement.

"I just want to thank all of you guys for taking your Saturday and spending it with us, doing this. Im pretty sure that Liv is going to be so suprised with all of this and with the babies birth right around the corner, she would of been probably insisting on doing a bunch of stuff that she wouldnt of been able to do. Also Casey called, we have about 2 hours to finish up these rooms before Olivia is brought home." With that, he sat down and finished eating his food, just like everyone else.

Once everyone was done, they all trampeled back inside to finish before the girls got back. Haley didnt want to paint anymore, so she asked if she could go in the pool if Maureen watched her and Elliot told her that was ok. Both girls ran off towards their room, changing in their bathing suits. Maureen walked out of her room that she shared with Kathleen in a dark purple and light green bikini while Haley wore a blue and yellow polka dot bikini. They grabbed towels and walked back outside, jumping in the pool.

"Casey, im tired and im ready to go home" said a very grumpy Olivia.

"Liv, just one more stop please, I need to get a new pair of work shoes since mine are getting to be too small".

Olivia grumbled and pulled out her phone to dial Elliot. She waited a few moment until he answered the phone.

"Babe, aren't you supposed to be shopping with Casey?" he asked, worried that she was on her way home.

"I was, she dragged me to another store and I bolted on her so I am on my way home and very tired. Can you please throw my bathing suit in the dryer because when I get back, I want to go swimming and so does Tabitha."

With that, she slammed her phone shut and continued driving toward home.

"Guys, hurry up that was Liv, she left Casey at the last store and is on her way home."

"Dont worry Elliot, were just finishing up here, then we will be gone. But were all going to be back later for that bbq you were talking about." said Munch.

Elliot chuckled and started to clean up with the other guy's help and in no time, the house was empty with just him and the kids. He had just put on his swim trunks when Liv's SUV pulled in the driveway and he sighed.

He closed the doors to the nursery before she could come in.

She opened the door to the house and he could hear her talking to Tabitha before making her way to the bedroom, where she found her bathing suit on the bed, waiting for her along with a note

_Heres your bathing suit. Me and the kids are already outside in the pool, waiting for you._

_Love you , - El. _

She smiled and put her suit on, grabbed her towel and joined the rest of the family outside.


	19. Birthday of Jennifer and Mason

Dont own anyone except Haley, Tabitha and Joshua ( Alex's husband)

3 Weeks later -

Olivia and the kids were taking a easy day while Elliot was at work. Being 39 weeks pregnant, there wasnt much that she could do and she was not a happy camper.

Kathleen and Maureen were playing a board game with the rest of the kids and Olivia was content watching them when she felt a gush of water in between her legs. She tried not to be franctic so that the kids would get scared. Simply, she tried to stand up, but couldnt. She called for Maureen to help her up.

"Are you ok Liv, do you want a glass of water, anything"?

"Honey, im fine, its...I...uh...I think my water broke."

"Ill call dad and have him meet us at the hospital. Kathleen will help you get your bag and stuff ready. Ill have Haley, Tabitha , Lizzie and Dickie ready by the time Im done talking to dad."

Olivia sat back on the couch as Maureen went over to the kids who were unaware of what was going on, only 3 feet away.

"Time to put the game up kids , mom's water broke. Kathleen, you help her get her bags ready, Ill call dad. As for you younger kids, get shoes, coats, whatever else you might need" commanded Maureen as she watched each kid scramble to their feet.

Elliots phone rang, and Maureen waited impatiently for him to answer. Since he wasnt near his phone, Fin picked it up.

"Elliots phone here, this is Fin. Who should I say is looking for him"? he chuckled before his face became serious. "Ok, I will tell him Maureen...ok...bye"

He threw the cellphone on Elliots desk and sprinted off towards the Caps office where he knew Elliot was. He knocked on the door and waited for a response before walking in.

"Elliot, Maureen called. Liv is at the hospital."

"What, when?" He looked at Cragen for permission to leave and he shook his head.

"Go Elliot."

Elliot bolted out the door, grabbed his things and leave. Fin did the same and Munch was looking around confused.

"Whats going on?'

"Liv is in the hospital. Maureen said her water broke" replied Fin, gathering the last of his things, Munch now following suit. Both ran out, shouting over their shoulders "Bye Cap, who was stunned to see his detectives bolt out the door. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and grabbing his coat.

Mercy General -

Elliot rushed up to the desk and asked what room Olivia was in.

"Sir, we need you -"

"No, do not tell me to calm down. My wife was brought here by my daughter and she is having my babies. Now please tell me where I can find her" he said trying not to yell, but using a firm voice.

The nurse at the desk continued "Sir, we need you to sit down while the other nurse who was here when your wife was brought in gets back here and then she will take you to your wife. You daughter im guessing made sure that we tell you"

"Oh. im sorry that -"

"Its ok sir, all fathers to be are like this"

It took the nurse about 5 minutes for the doctor to get back and take Elliot to where Olivia was. He was down the hall from her room when he heard her yelling

"I want my husband with me. Is your father here yet Maureen"?.

Maureen shrugged and went to look in the hallway to see if her dad was here. She saw him and sighed a huge sigh of relief. She ran back in the room to tell Olivia that he was just down the hall and that she was going in to sit with the rest of the kids in the waiting room. Olivia simply nodded and when she saw Elliot in the doorway, she started screaming at him

"I am never having sex with you again Elliot Stabler." she yelled while trying to rub away tears that were forming from the pain. He waited til she was done screaming before walking a little closer to her. He was about to kiss her forehead, when she grabbed his tie and pulled him so close to her face that it scared him.

"Do you hear me Elliot Stabler about not having sex with you anymore" she barely yelled, causing him to flinch and nod his head. She let go of his tie and shook her head in agreement when another contraction seized her body.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, Fin, Munch and Cragen all arrived. Casey and Alex were on their way. Haley, Tabitha and Lizzie were trying to keep their eyes open in case they missed the birth, Dickie was looking at a magazine and playing his PSP, getting cheat codes with Kathleen. Maureen was doing some studying. They all looked up when they heard footsteps. Casey walked in and not 5 minutes later, Alex and Josh were there too. Elliot came out a few moments after they arrived.

"Haley and Tabitha are being summoned by Liv" he said chuckling as the two little girls made their way over to stand by Elliot. He knelt down to the girls "Mommy is in a lot of pain right now, but she wants to see you two before it gets to be a lot more pain. Be gentle and quiet when your in there." They both nodded and he pointed to a door that had a nurse waiting by it. He waited until they were out of earshot before talking again

"Liv might have a C section and shes upset about that. The doctor said that he will be back in at 5pm to see if she needs it or not. If she needs it, they will do it right then and there. If not, she will have the babies by 10pm tonight. I can tell that she is super nervous about it and so am I" he confessed, staring at Fin and Cragen.

A few hours later, Elliot came out with a sad face and everyone rushed to him immediately.

"Whats wrong daddy" asked Maureen.

He blinked back tears before speaking "Shes having a C section and it upsets me to hear her yelling and crying that she doesnt want that. I have to get to the room because she wants me to be there for the birth of the babies so Ill be back out in a bit you guys".

"Good luck in there Elliot. You both are going to need it" He simply nodded and walked over to the nurse waiting for him.

A hour and a half later, Elliot came back into the waiting room before exclaiming loudly "Im a new daddy", waking Munch and Kathleen up, causing Dickie, Lizzie and Tabitha to drop their books and everyone else rush to him with a million and one questions, all coming out at once.

"Woah woah. I can only answer as fast as I can. I will start by saying the babies names first. Our daughter Jennifer Sierra was born at 5:45 pm, weighing 6 pounds and 4 oz, 22 inches long. 10 minutes later, our son Mason Robert was 7 pound and 5 oz, 23 inches long. Both babies are doing fine as Liv is too. She is in a lot of pain right now, but im pretty sure that she would love to see you guys."

**Review and let me know what you guys think of it . The next chapter, im going to jump ahead a few years so I can wrap this story up and maybe start a new one? Not sure yett. I want to say thank you to the people who voted in my poll also. **

**Welll goodnight for now &nextt chapterr soon :)**


	20. Epilouge

Dont own anyone except Haley, Tabitha and Joshua ( Alex's husband ) Jennifer and Mason.

Like I said in the last chapter, I was going to jump ahead a few years so I can wrap this story up. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to look out for more stories by me.

7 years later -

A now 17 year old Haley and 13 year old Tabitha along with Jennifer and Mason who are now 7 were crowding around the newest addition to the family. Mason was excited that he finally has a younger brother so hes not the only boy in the house. Aidenn Thomas Stabler was just a few hours old and was already loved by alot of people.

Elliot was not aware that his youngest daughter was in the corner looking like she was ready to cry. He finally looked up and noticed her. He gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead and walked over to her. She smiled up at him, making no motion that she wanted to talk.

"Honey, want to talk about whats bothering you"?

Jennifer only shook her head before releasing the tears that were threatening to spill. She immediately started talking.

"I dont want mommy to have a new baby in the house, me and Mason are her babies along with Tabitha and Haley" she said sniffling.

"Baby, just because mommy had a new baby doesnt mean she loves you any less. Mommy still loves you and your sister and brother and cousin all the same" explained Elliot, hugging Jennifer as he did so.

"I guess your right daddy."

They both got up and went back in the room, where no one seemed to notice that they left. Olivia was sleeping and Aidenn was starting to fuss a little bit. Elliot reached over and picked him up before Olivia could wake up.

He stared down at the little boy in his arms, unaware that Olivia in face woke up and was watching them quietly, too tired to say anything.

"You are going to look just like your mommy little man, although you are going to have my blue eyes, just like your sisters and brother." Aidenn's only response to that was to gurgle and kick his tiny feet as if he understood his father. Elliot chuckled softly, before placing a light kiss to Aidenns forhead.

**I know this was a really short chapter and im sorry about that . I might make a sequel to this story, so if you really enjoyed this one, im pretty sure that you will LOVE the sequel if i do .**

**Anyways please review this chapter, and let me know what you think about it. Thank you to the people who did review, you guys are what kept me going .**


	21. Note again

Personal Note - Im so sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have currently decided to do a sequel and im going to get started on that as soon as I can find some time in my busy schedule - im babysitting 2 days a week, school 3 days a week , working 2 days , and with my mom getting ready to move up here, im not on as much as I plan to be & catching up with ALLL the episodes of SVU on netflix, so far im on season 5 looll.

Like I said, im sorry that i havent been on, but suggestions for the sequel will be greeatly appreciated , cus honestly , i have no idea how im going to write it. Im probably going to pick up right where i left off , so that nothing major is missing, and im going to do a POV for each kid, but not too sure yett . Also , i hope to start this sooon .

Thats all for now .

Also , off topic - Who watches American Idol? If you do , who do you want to win ?

I want either Jen Hirsh or Colton Dixon - bestt ones ! .

Another question - Do any of you watch the Teen Mom / 16 & pregnant shows ? Thoughts about that ?


End file.
